Technical Field
The disclosure relates at least to irrigating soils and crops.
Discussion of Related Field
Soil and crops may be irrigated by using various systems, methods, devices, apparatuses, materials, and/or other things. Center pivot irrigation systems, otherwise known as center pivots, are commonly used to irrigate soil and crops. Center pivot irrigation systems may include, among other things, a pump, a center pivot, a suspended pipeline and at least one support tower which moves the pipeline around the pivot.
Ruts, otherwise known as depressions, slurry build-up, and/or deepened tracks, may occur, at least in part, when soil is watered in relatively close proximity to support towers which travel over the wet soil. The problem may worsen and ruts may deepen if an irrigation system completes successive cycles wherein the support towers repeatedly travel over wet soil. Ruts may cause serious problems, including but not limited to, mechanical damage, breakdowns and/or misalignments, delays, crop damage, lost revenue due to the lack of harvestable crops, increased labor and/or equipment costs, irrigation disruptions, etc.
Efforts have been made to reduce rut formation; however, there may be a need for improved devices, methods and systems for reducing and/or illuminating the formation of ruts.